Sonia Sky
Sonia Sky, known as as in Japan, is a character in the Mega Man Star Force anime series. She is a famous young pop singer who comes into contact with the FM-ian Lyra, who when the two EM Wave Change become Lyra Note. During this time, she meets Geo Stelar, and the two become friends and allies. Personality Sonia's personality is quite different than that of her game counterpart in which (overall after overcoming her problems in the first game) she is rather cheerful and mischievous (this seen mainly when she is with Geo when she covers his eyes), but now she has a very strong personality and is quite easy to anger. So much that she was able to kick coconuts out of a palm tree and launch them incredibly far on the sea out of anger and frustration with her manager and music composer. She was also able to tie up her manager with ease. In the anime she just wants to sing songs that she wrote herself instead of those written for her mother, who isn't mentioned. Her crush over Geo is best seen here than in the games, so much that when she saw Geo with a girl while in the mountains she decided to cancel her TV work at the time and go out with Geo out of mere jealousy. She is also rather impulsive, in the games she prefers to stick to her responsibilities while in the anime she is seen caring less about them, proof of this is that she has Wave Changed to travel around the world to just relax, caring not about the problems she puts on her manager and fans. History .]] ''Mega Man Star Force Sonia Sky hopes to write original songs instead of merely performing those that she is given. Lyra tries unsuccessfully to invade Sonia's heart, so is forced to take control of her while she sleeps, which fails during a fight with Mega Man, in which it is revealed that Sonia has control over herself as "Lyra" Note, her EM Wave Form. Lyra's decision to break ties with Planet FM lies in both her friendship with Sonia and her belief that fighting Mega Man is not productive. Sonia still has a romantic interest, seeing as she (as Lyra Note) is constantly bickering (and yelling) with Luna over Geo (as Mega Man). She even asked flat out who Geo likes better (in those situations, Geo just says they're all friends to avoid angering either of them). Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' Sonia travels with Geo all over the world to recover the OOPArts. She is more perky and excitable, but is usually bored when not with Geo, so she gets mad at Geo when he doesn't invite her along on a mission. Cancer Bubble is now her bodyguard (though she doesn't need one and this is further implied by the fact that Cancer is a terrible fighter). Discography Sonia is known for her two hit songs, "Feel Inside" and "I Gave My Heart". In Japan, she also sings the opening themes, "Heart Wave" and "Kizuna Wave". She has also sing her top song during the concert called "Sora Ga Mieru Kara". Category:Females Category:Humans